Their Last Minute
by SevIlyRemuDoraAlways
Summary: Remus and Tonks' last sixty seconds on Earth before they die.


**Hi guys,**

**I just felt like writing an emotional story. Dedicated to my best friends, Amber, Bleah and XH (in no particular order) who are also Remudora fans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable characters, mainly Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. If they were mine, I would not let them die.**

**Oh and this is going to be very very short**

**On with the show…**

"Well well well…Who do we have here?" Bellatrix Lestrange sneered. "The traitor and the werewolf."

Tonks whipped around immediately, Remus following her actions. They stood back to back, her hand frantically searching for his. Fumbling, groping until they came into contact. A shock of electricity arced though Tonks' body.

Two other Death Eaters joined Bellatrix in sneering at them

_We're outnumbered…_Tonks thought desperately.

"Today you're going to learn what happens to scum like you!"Bellatrix spat at them, a mad glint in her deranged eyes.

"Remus, whatever happens, I love you."Tonks whispered.

"Me too, Dora." Remus mumbled.

"Oh listen to them whisper!" Bellatrix cackled and the other two Death Eaters followed, their laughter ringing in Tonks' ears.

"So you love the werewolf, do you, _darling niece?"_Bellatrix taunted.

"Yes! I, Nymphadora Tonks, love Remus John Lupin and nothing can change that, not even death." Tonks announced clearly and proudly, her voice loud.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed then she smirked at them.

"Not even death?"A malicious smile crept up her lips. "Well then…"

"Wand."Remus murmured to her. "Now."

They raised their wands but in a burst of red and gold light, their wands were blasted out of their hands and they tumbled backwards.

Tonks could hear her mad aunt's taunting laughter and she buried her face in Remus' chest, all hope leaving her in a rush.

"Since I'm feeling _kind _today," Bellatrix sneered, "I give you both your last sixty seconds on Earth together." She twirled her wand menacingly in her hand.

"Sixty…fifty-nine…"she began.

"Dora, I love you." Remus pulled her close to him and their lips met in a passionate and heated kiss.

"Fifty-six…fifty-five…"

His hands tangled in her now bubblegum-pink hair as they deepened the kiss, desire coursing through both of their veins.

"Fifty-three…fifty-two…fifty-one" Bellatrix taunted.

She inhaled his intoxicating smell of chocolate ( she swore he had a chocolate addiction) and tobacco as his warm, strong hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer so that she was pressed tightly against him, felt his heat radiating out and feeling oddly comforted.

_Even facing death, I am still comforted in Remus' arms…_

"Forty-three…Forty-two…"

"Teddy…" Remus whispered.

That was all it took for Tonks to lose control.

_My poor baby…_

Throwing herself into her final kiss, Tonks banished all thoughts of the war and Bellatrix from her mind, only focusing on Remus' sweet taste, the one that she would want to remember forever, no matter where she may be.

"Thirty-one…Thirty…Twenty-nine…"

"Dora?"

"Nineteen…Eighteen…"

"Yes?"

"Twelve…Eleven…"

He broke their kiss and stared deeply into her purple eyes that were filled with tears at the hopelessness of their situation.

"Eight…Seven…" Bellatrix's excitement was visibly mounting and she and the other two Death Eaters raised their wand in anticipation. The three weapons prepared for their death.

"Remember…" Remus breathed, tears leaking down his face as he embraced Tonks for the last time in his life.

"Four…"

Their lips met once again and Tonks shut her eyes to block out everything. She wanted her last memory to be Remus and Remus alone.

"Three…Two…" Bellatrix cackled gleefully.

Remus stroked her face gently

"One…"

"I love you," he whispered.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Three fatal jets of green light shot out of the wands right at the two who were still locked in an embrace and Tonks and Remus thudded to the floor , eyes open and glassy, tears still leaking silently down their face, lifeless and unmoving.

**The End**

**Ohmygod I almost cried while writing this. WHY MUST THEY DIE?**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
